Animal
by PureBlood Vampira
Summary: Not your typical love story between Narcissa Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback. Tradition and a sense of duty is what kept these two apart can they ever get back what they had?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review!**

He bit down on her shoulder as he pushed his full length into her. She hissed and gripped the arm of the sofa tighter. It was glorious agony; each time, although embarrassingly wet, she was unready for his girth.

Greyback bit down a little harder not enough to break the skin but enough to let her know that her very life was, not in his hands, but between his teeth. He believed she liked knowing how easily he could kill her if he had the desire to do so. His animalistic tendencies are what drove her arousal for him.

Narcissa sighed as he removed his teeth from her shoulder. He began to move as he gripped her hips firmly but carefully as not to leave any mark that another man had been there. Her breath hitched in her throat as his manhood rubbed against the rough textured patch deep within her.

"Oh my God," she breathed out.

Greyback chuckled as he picked up the pace. Narcissa could feel the tension building between her legs as she was nearing her peak.

The great wolf would usually take his time and tease but this morning time was not their ally and he would have to finish quickly before Lucius returned.

He felt her walls clench so he knew she was close. He was nearing his release as well.

Suddenly, Narcissa felt him still and she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming her release as she felt the small barbs on the shaft of his penis hit her most sensitive patch of skin. The wolf bit down on his tongue drawing blood so as not to howl out loud and wake the sleeping three year old down the hall.

Greyback wasn't unskilled nor clumsy in the art of making love but the barbs drove Narcissa over the edge.

He stepped back slightly his cock falling out with a slight plop. He placed a kiss on the small of her back before pulling up his pants and grabbing his torn shirt.

Narcissa stood and straighten her dress; she regarded him for a moment, he was a wolf, an alpha at that. He was tall, muscular and imposing. He was rugged; the antithesis to everything she was and was raised to believe was inferior to her status as a pureblood. Everything about him screamed animal; even the way he fucked was animal and the young woman couldn't get enough. She craved it.

He came to her pulling her against him and placing a searing kiss onto her lips. Acting on instinct, she parted her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Needing air, he reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

She sighed, "it's been too long." Narcissa wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know. You didn't owl until yesterday, you needed a good fuck I suppose," he roughly grabbed her by her arms pushing her away.

She closed her eyes to keep tears from spilling over.

Opening her eyes she found him with his back to her.

"You know it's not like that Fenrir."

He turned to face her, "then explain it to me Narcissa. I come here when you call. We sit around, we may talk then we fuck and I leave," his tone was harsh as he approached her.

"What do you want me to do?"

He looked down at her, "what you should have done. I asked you to marry me and come with me. Why? Why Lucius?" he whispered the question.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now, "you know why. I shouldn't have to explain this to you. You were there when Andromeda ran off with that muggle."

"The family name would not have survived another scandal," she neared him closing in the distance. She needed him to understand. "I assure you, I wanted to marry you and I was going to tell my parents. I was going to tell them tradition be damned! But," she sighed, "It would have killed Mother" she sighed once again sitting on the small sofa, "I couldn't put that kind of pressure on Bella."

"It was bad enough for us when Andromeda ran off."

"Excuses," he hissed causing Narcissa to shudder at the venom dripping from that one word.

He needed to leave; tears threatening to fall over were blurring his vision. His weakness, his love for her, was causing a fresh wave of anger to wash over him.

He turned around in a circle frustrated.

"Fenrir, please, try to understand. Everything I did was out of obligation to my family."

He looked at her as if confused, "so marrying Lucius and bearing his son was an obligation?" He laughed but there was no mirth in the sound that left his lips.

"Really, you expect me to accept that?"

She grabbed his arms trying to pull him close but was roughly pushed away.

"I don't expect you to understand."

"No you wouldn't expect a beast like me to understand, right? I'm just a dumb wolf, an animal," he snatched his jacket from the floor.

Once again she tried to grab his arm and prevent him from leaving.

"Don't touch me; I wouldn't want you to get your hands dirty."

He grabbed a handful of floo powder before stepping into the fire place.

She stood in front of him; tears staining her cheeks, "please; can we meet somewhere tomorrow and talk?"

He paused and looked her over. Narcissa took the pregnant pause as hope that his imminent departure wasn't a sign of this, whatever one would characterize 'this' as, as the end.

"No."

That single word sliced through her and she gasped. "What?" she whispered; surely she had heard incorrectly.

"No, Narcissa. Not this time; never again. Go back to your husband and your…duties," he dropped the floo powder vanishing in a green flame.

She gripped her chest and slowly sank to the floor. Her breathing was uneven; she began to take deep breaths trying to calm herself and keep the panic attack that was threatening to surface at bay.

The young mother sat taking in a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds before releasing it into the room. She glanced at the clock over in the corner. It was almost noon Lucius would be home soon for lunch. Plus, she needed to check on Draco although he was in the care of Dorie, her personal house elf.

Standing, she straightened her dress and made her way down the hall to the nursery. She looked in at Draco to find the toddler still asleep. She chuckled to herself; him sleeping all morning meant that he would keep her up all night which she didn't mind. The toddler's constant interruptions through the night were the perfect excuse to wiggle her way out of having sex with her husband. She didn't think she could handle two men in one day.

Hurriedly, she made her way into her bedroom and immediately began to undress. She smelled like sex and she needed to wash away the semen that had leaked out and coated her inner thighs.

Narcissa showered and was sitting at her vanity putting on a fresh face when Dobby appeared.

"Master is here Mistress. He's in sun room having hes lunch," he cowered low afraid of being hit. Narcissa dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

She rose and gave herself a once over in the full length mirror before heading downstairs to the sun room.

When she entered Lucius looked up from his paper, "ah, I was afraid I would be having lunch alone."

He rose; she smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. Lucius pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She repressed the urge to recoil at the sudden and forceful entry of his tongue into her mouth. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away.

She faked a laugh, "save something for later." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Of course," he lightly patted her bottom before pulling out the chair opposite him.

He returned to his chair and picked up the Daily Prophet.

"How was your day, Lucius?"

He sighed, "dreadful; from what I hear around the Ministry the wolves want their full rights," he said folding the Prophet and placing it beside his plate. The young man picked up the New York Times and began to read an article on finance.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked placing a biscuit and some fruit on her plate.

Lucius continued to skim through the article.

"Apparently, the pack leader or head dog or whatever their called wants to meet with the Minister," he placed the paper in his lap momentary and furrowed his brow as if in deep thought.

"I think his name is Francis, Frank or Feniss Silverback something of the like. Obviously, something of no significance."

"Fenrir," she stated quietly, "Fenrir Greyback."

He snapped his fingers, "that's it." He brought the paper back up in front of his face before placing it back onto his lap looking at her. "How did you know?"

She picked up some jam on her knife feigning ignorance, "know what dear?"

"His name."

She looked up at him, "you know us women do talk about more than children and the latest fashion trends."

He chuckled and returned to his article.

"Do you think they will grant them their rights?"

He closed the Times, folded it and placed it onto the Prophet.

"No, as a matter of fact dear I will personally make it my mission that they don't."

Her heart clinched in her chest; she knew how much Fenrir wanted rights and acknowledgement for his kind.

"Why?"

Lucius looked up from his plate, "what do you mean, 'why?' They are beasts, Narcissa. Do you really want them going to school with Draco someday or wondering around Diagon Alley?"

"Well, they are human they just have a condition. It is widely known that wolves that are born can control when they change."

"Still, I do not want them wondering around freely. They have the woods to wonder in what more do they want?"

"Respect, decency, Lucius, that is not too much to ask for; they want to be regarded as more than mere animals."

Narcissa jumped startled at the sound of Lucius dropping his fork onto his plate in anger.

"They are animals! Besides why do you care so much, next you'll be out demanding equal rights for giants, elves and the like."

"That's not what I meant dear. But," she paused, "would it be so bad to accept them as equals? What harm would come from acknowledging wolves, elves and muggles, those who can perform magic of course, as equals?"

"So, you are willing to disregard tradition, our way of life?"

"Well, sometimes traditions are just what they are traditions; things of the past. I mean, during school, the Lily Evans girl, she was a mug…"

He hissed, "don't speak that name in my presence," she recoiled slightly at his tone.

She placed her hands in her lap and gripped her thighs to try and stop the shaking.

Lucius silently regarded his wife for a moment. Surely, he hadn't heard correctly. He slowly rose from his chair and made his way to her.

Narcissa stared at him as he towered over her.

She felt the blow rather than saw it as Lucius' palm made contact with her cheek. The force snapped her head to the side.

He leaned down gripping the sides of her chair his face mere inches from hers. Naricssa continued to stare at him; she was too afraid to cup her cheek.

"Should I be concerned? Is this the kind of filth you are putting into our son's head?"

She was silent. He grabbed hold of her chin causing her to gasp.

"When I ask a question I do expect an answer."

"No," she whispered.

He released her chin and stood upright.

"Good because I would hate to remove Draco from your care especially, with him being so young."

He returned to his seat and placed the linen napkin onto his lap.

"Fudge, the new Minister of Magic, and his walrus of a wife will be over for dinner later on this evening," he caught her eye. "I will hear none of this rights' for inferiors talk ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded. He quirked an eyebrow.

"No, I will speak no more of it," she quickly answered.

"Good."

"I apologize," she whispered.

"No matter; all is forgiven."

Lucius picked up his fork and resumed eating his lunch. She stared at him; she wanted to cry, she wanted to hit him, curse him do something but decided against such an action.

She mimicked his action and returned to the food in front of her.

Inwardly, she sighed; she would need to coordinate with the house elves on dinner and find a suitable outfit for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**All mistakes are my own.**

13 Years Later

Narcissa entered the forest; it had been a long time since she had taken the trail; the trail that had always led her and would lead her to him.

Wandering through the forest brought back long forgotten memories.

 _She was fifteen when she first saw him. It was during winter break at Hogwarts and she and a few other girls stayed behind. They were out way passed curfew deep in the forbidden forest. They were drinking; it was their first taste of real freedom aside from coming to the castle; no obligations no talk of duty and they were intent on enjoying every second of it no matter how short lived the feeling._

 _Narcissa sat on a fallen log sipping at a goblet of scotch Miranda had given her. It was bitter and she hated the way the liquid stung her throat. The girls had woken her up so they could take her out to celebrate her upcoming engagement to Lucius Malfoy, the most eligible bachelor around school._

 _She saw no reason to celebrate. Her dreams of going to university and becoming more than a housewife were dismissed. Dreams of studying the various theories and techniques of Occumenlency were dashed; those hopes faded into the background just like she would. That was the destiny of all pureblood wives. Their duty was to obey, bear the heir and then blend into the background, another decoration among priceless family heirlooms._

 _Tears welled up in her eyes at the way her mother laughed and father chuckled and shook his head when she expressed ambitions beyond Hogwarts._

 _"Darling," her mother said using that tone she hated; it was a tone one used with a small child that lacked understanding, "you and these silly dreams of yours. This marriage between…"_

 _Cygnus cut Druella off Narcissa cringed. She hated the way her father would cut her mother off and dismiss her. She didn't know which was worse her father's chauvinistic attitude or her mother's inability to stand up for herself ._

 _"This marriage between you and the Malfoy heir will bring the family name back out of the mud your older sister placed it in. You should be grateful you pulled a strapping young man such as Lucius; he is quite taken with you."_

 _He leaned back in the chair and took a swig of whiskey, "Abraxes initially wanted a match between Lucius and Bellatrix. Since Bellatrix, being the eldest will get the lion's share of the estate. It is rare that a family such as the Malfoys want the youngest child among siblings so you were in luck."_

 _He smiled and nodded at her as if she should be honored; she felt cheap, unworthy. Narcissa looked over at her mother then back at her father before faking a smile and leaving the room._

 _She slumped forward on the fallen log; the urge to sit up straight was strong. 'Proper young ladies don't slump like common whores, Narcissa,' her mother would say._

 _She sighed and drained the liquid. Narcissa hissed and coughed._

 _Just then the girls paused as they heard twigs snapping in the thicket._

 _"Anybody there?" Calenda Stiles said getting up from the forest floor. Little did the delicate young brunette know that she would one day wed Walden McNair, one of Voldemort's most sadistic death eaters aside from her sister and future brother-in-law._

 _A young man appeared out of the darkness. He was tall and lean; a man who had yet to bulk up so to speak. He approached the small group of girls. They stared at him curious; Narcissa took note of how hairy he was. In particular the amount of hair around his neck and face that he was trying to hide with the collar of his jacket._

 _'Wolf,' Narcissa thought as the young man came further into view. Unlike, her fellow classmates she actually paid attention in class. He seemed non-threatening so she decided to remain quite._

 _"Hey, what are you doing here?" Thelia asked carefully sliding down off the giant fallen tree._

 _He looked around as if confused before answering._

 _"I could ask you the same," he hesitated before continuing, "are you girls from Hogwarts?"_

 _"Of course Furry! Where else would we be from?" Thelia stated laughing. The other girls giggled._

 _The youngest Black rolled her eyes. They were so childish she often questioned why she was friends with them, a term she used loosely. The Pureblood families didn't make friends they formed alliances. Each young woman represented an alliance that in the future would come in handy when arranging marriages between her own children._

 _Petunia hopped up, "let's go; I'm getting cold and plus we are out of firewhiskey." Some of the girls moaned but rose and followed the strawberry blonde._

 _"Cissy, come on!"_

 _She rolled her eyes she hated being called that by anyone other than Bellatrix._

 _"I'll catch up!" she yelled over her shoulder. The young wolf studied her a moment._

 _She had closed her eyes her hands folded in her lap._

 _Fenrir noted she looked as if she was on the verge of tears and he approached her. The young wolf was careful to keep his footsteps light not wanting to disturb her._

 _He ran his gaze over her features and her body. She was beautiful; her blonde hair pulled over one shoulder. Although she was sitting down, he could deduce that she was slender; her legs, hidden by wool pajama bottoms, were lean._

 _He lightly sniffed the air; she was still a virgin. He smiled; she didn't need to be alone._

 _"Why are you still here?"_

 _Fenrir jumped; her sudden question startled him._

 _"Because." He stated straightening himself, a feeble attempt at intimidation._

 _She opened her eyes and looked at him from head to toe before closing her eyes again._

 _"'Because', doesn't answer the question."_

 _He joined her on the log only inches between them._

 _"I…I live here."_

 _She turned and looked at him, "I figured that much. You are a wolf aren't you?"_

 _His eyes bucked; a wave of shock shook him._

 _"You know?" he whispered all of a sudden unsure of himself._

 _She chuckled, "those idiots don't pay attention in class," she sighed, "they only care about planning weddings and having babies." She sounded disgusted at the notion._

 _"Well, what about you? Do you think of weddings and kids?"_

 _She looked at him tears running down her cheeks. "No."_

 _Narcissa sighed once again pulling her knees to her chest._

 _"No," she repeated, "I have goals. I want to go to university and study Occumenlency."_

 _"What's is Occumenlency?" he asked hoping to whatever deity was listening that he didn't sound stupid._

 _"Well," she began turning her body to face his; he did the same. "It is the process of shielding one's mind from any outside intrusion. You see, there are some wizards and witches out there who will penetrate you mind," she put her hand on the side of his face._

 _Her body and grown tense and he could see the excitement in her eyes._

 _"Then, what?"_

 _"They can unhinge it! The can use every memory every single emotion you had against you." She removed her hand; Fenrir wanted to whimper._

 _"Is that all?" he asked hoping the young woman would touch him again._

 _"Pretty much; in a nutshell I mean. There is more, of course!" she said defensively. "Well, I mean there is more still to be known about it. No one is sure on the originator of the practice or when Occumenlency was first used."_

 _"I mean, that is what makes it so fascinating! I am actually teaching my friend Severus! But he makes my part easy he's a quick learner. But that's what I want to do ultimately is teach at the university level, you know!" she beamed before her face fell once again._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing," her voice shook and she broke out into a low sob._

 _Tentatively, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder._

 _She looked up at him and smiled before it quickly disappeared._

 _"You'll just laugh at me," she whispered, "just like everyone else does."_

 _Fenrir gently gripped her chin, "I am not like everyone else and I promise, I won't laugh."_

 _She smiled again but this time it reached her blues eyes causing them to sparkle. Fenrir believed he had never seen anything more beautiful._

 _"My parents have arranged a marriage for me this summer, after my birthday." She broke away from Fenrir and carefully shimmied her way off the log, "let's walk. I am tired of sitting."_

 _They began to walk; Fenrir leading her deeper into the forest but not deep enough to cross any boundaries of the several packs that called the woods home._

 _They walked for a while in silence._

 _"Aren't you a little young to be married?" he asked curiosity getting the better of him._

 _She abruptly stopped and looked at him as if offended, "I'll be sixteen at the end of April," she continued walking, "my mother was married to my father when she was fourteen. But I am allowed to finish school before I am expected to give him an heir."_

 _"An heir?" he shook his head. This pureblood nonsense was getting to him. He didn't understand it._

 _"Yes, an heir; a child to carry on the family name. In particular I will be expected to give him a son," she shuddered, "we girls are just as good as you boys."_

 _He laughed; she stopped._

 _"You don't believe so?" She looked offended._

 _"No, quite the contrary; every pack has an alpha female alongside the alpha male. The alpha female is responsible for keeping the pack together when the alpha is away. You see my mother actually heads our pack," he stated proudly._

 _"When my father died two years ago, she took over and fought off challengers from the outside packs," he sighed and a shadow passed over his face, "soon it will be my turn to take over the pack and to fend off any challengers or threats. My mother is getting older and weaker."_

 _He eyes began to water. "Wolves mate for life and…" he trailed off._

 _"She's strong, but as time goes on Mother grows weaker. Without their mate wolves subsequently wonder off and die."_

 _He looked up at the stars, "I think she would have died long ago had I been ready to lead; but I'm not. I have no desire to take over the pack."_

 _Narcissa took his hand in hers, "then you are just like me resigned to accept a fate neither of us chose."_

 _She squeezed his hand._

 _"Well, if you had a choice what would you do?"_

 _He sighed, "now it's your turn not to laugh._

 _Looking serious, she made a cross sign over her chest, "cross my heart and hope to die." She smiled, "I won't laugh."_

 _He breathed deep before beginning, "I want to someday advocate for wolf rights," he started to walk, "there are a lot of misconceived notions about wolves causing unfounded fear in the wizarding community."_

 _"Well, how do you plan to combat those stereotypes? I mine before Hogwarts I was taught to believe everyone non-magical and not of pureblood were of no consequence," she stopped and stared at the moon, "but coming here has changed my views."_

 _She looked at him and he smiled at her._

 _"To answer your question, I don't know. Wolves are just as resistant to change as wizards are and there lies my problem." He sighed._

 _As the first orange and yellow-red tinted rays of the new day crept lazily over the horizon, the new found friends decided to end their conversation there._

Just like the present. The sun began to rise slowly over the horizon. Fenrir smelled her; the scent stirred something deep within her and he sought her out. If it weren't for the fallen trees and rocks that littered the forest floor he could have closed his eyes and found her by scent alone.

Narcissa had stopped when she heard the faint howling in the distance. She knew she was close enough that he would find her. He always did.

She stood and waited continuing to watch the sun rise. That is how Fenrir found her; her head tilted back slightly, eyes closed as the sun kissed her skin causing her pale flesh to glow.

He smiled; she looked just like the girl he met all those years ago with dreams that extended beyond tradition and the boundaries that had been set for her.

"Why are you here?" the question wasn't accusatory but one asked out of curiosity.

Narcissa smiled not turning to face him, "because."


End file.
